


Well, What Have We Here?

by ZAPless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Falling In Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Fourth Year for Scorpius and Albus, Hogwarts Sixth Year for James, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Prejudice, Top James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAPless/pseuds/ZAPless
Summary: Scorpius has decided to come back to Hogwarts in his 4th year with shoulder length hair and it arose a series of fuckin' nuisance feelings in James. The way him and Albus stride around with their heads held high and suddenly acting kinda’…cool…is just so wrong, but what’s freaking out James the most is the current boner that’s come up when Scorpius brushed his hair to the back of his ear.Little does poor James know that that boner would later culminate into even more confusing feelings until the day of Albus' birthday where a series of quite unfortunate events take place and James, in the appearance of his dear little brother, stumbles in the Room of Requirement...with Scorpius...and a bed.OR: The story where James is desperately trying to suppress feelings toward a certain Malfoy which find a way out of him anyway with the little help of a passed out Albus and a drop of Polyjuice Potion.
Relationships: One-Sided James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for my own personal pleasure since I never came across a fic with the dynamics between characters that I was looking for, so I hope you also enjoy!
> 
> And also, 2021!!! So this fic is basically my gift to you😘

People give me all of sorts of mighty titles here in good-old Hogwarts: The heartthrob of the school, the Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, the best pranker of his year and all that. Now, don’t go thinking I’m a narcissist, but I happen to quite agree with all of them. My whole life I didn’t really even have any problems, I was always just that good. Sure, mum would say I was a pain the arse around the house if you’d ask her, but really, she adores me too much to be actually mad about it. I won’t bother mentioning dad; he’d vote me as the best Potter ‘round. My friends and the whole school think not too far off too I imagine.

So from as far back as I can remember, everybody else and me were in quite a nice agreement that I was more or less perfect, and with that perfection came a fantastic life, good friends, loving parents and wet girls.

Then why -bloody why- do I, James Sirius Potter, have suddenly started gawking like a fool and barely holding on from popping a stiffy every single time I catch a glimpse of Scorpius-fuckin’-Malfoy, is what I’m thinking of when I see the fuckin’ git round the corner next to the courtyard with Albus.

He’s striding towards the hall and his form seems stronger, fuller and that’s probably because he joined the Slytherin team but he’s taller now, at least 180, and must’ve decided not to cut his hair since it’s down to his shoulders, falling on his face when he’s laughing with his whole face at something Albus has just said. When he laughs like that his whole face leaves way to his mouth and his brilliant grey eyes become slits in this adorable and joyful way and once it’s there it seems like it’ll never lea-

“James! Did you hear any of that?”

God fuckin’ damnit. That’s what I’m talking about.

“Say that again will ya.”

“I said you brother and the Malfoy kid really changed a lot through the summer eh. Albus finally put on some weight.”

It’s fuckin weird to feel these sorts of things for Malfoy, Albus’s loser and scrawny best bud and Rose’s pathetic stalker: That is Scorpius Malfoy. So these two’s confidant stride with their chins held up high and laughing up among each other, as if they don’t give a single damn about the people around is heckin’ unsettling.

“Yeah he did, those two played a lot of quidditch this summer.”

“Well then look out for Malfoy in games right James.”

We’re passing by each other now and Malfoy’s telling something to Albus with a lot of hand gestures and a raised voice as if they’re really alone and he doesn’t move his gaze from anywhere else but Albus’s eyes the entire time they pass by us even though I’m staring the whole time, and with a stupid look too.

I turn my gaze forwards and give my head a violent shake. _“Get it together James! Yeah the guy’s grown a bit and so what, he’s still not as tall as you! He’s still the same old loser.”_

“Wouldn’t worry about that Alfie” I turn and grin, though my eye still unconsciously moves behind me to see that they’ve stopped by two girls, one clutching her books to her chest and blushing up at Malfoy, talking to him. _“I’ve never seen a girl talk to him except for Rose blowing him off.”_ Then I see Albus who… isn’t frowning because he’s mad that they’ve been interrupted but is also talking with the girls before slinging his arm around Malfoy. They say something and laugh among themselves and apparently the girls find it funny too, blushing and laughing with them.

I turn back and pick up the fuckin’ pace to round the corner and get out of there while the guys try to keep up.

I shouldn’t even bother with these guys. Malfoy isn’t anybody special all of a sudden, it’s only just because he’s changed a bit and that’s weird. I’ll crush him on the field in front of all Hogwarts and remind everyone what’s he’s really worth. Then, all of this will finally be all over. _“Yeah, that’s right. He’s still the same kid who can’t raise his gaze from the table when I tease him even a bit.”_

I slow down and raise my head with a sleezy grin, finally over the kid…when I feel something in my pants…

“You guys go ahead…I’m going to the bathroom for a sec.”


	2. Chapter 2

If James was pissed at the beginning of the year, now, a month later, he could very well attempt murder. As weeks passed and people settled back into Hogwarts, Albus and Malfoy became the mighty talk of the town - and as much as James tried to convince himself that he was happy about Albus coming out of his shell to socialize a bit, he could only lie for so long since the quiet kids socializing with their lab group partners isn’t what gets a whole school gossiping. What pressed the pulsing vein in his forehead though was that the two protagonists of this tale don’t even seem to care about their newfound popularity.

Lunch had just ended and James was now stomping his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts after having to endure the sight of girls from all houses pawning over Malfoy and Albus like bees to honey. Those two were laughing and mostly talking to each other, and James’s attention had turned to just how much Malfoy was laughing. _He never laughed that much, right?_ He thought to himself and felt his skin get hotter when Malfoy brushed the hair that had fallen to his face to the back of his ear.

  
 _Damn,_ he thought then. _It shouldn’t be this easy for them to be able to charm people with nonchalance, apparently within a day, when that was James’ thing! Things were better off with the two of them secluded into their own little bubble and Scorpius chucking freely and blushing only when he thought him and Albus were alone where I would never see it and my dick would never start throbbing at the sight of my brother’s best friend!_

“And I thought you’d be happy for Albus” Jane had said.

He turned his gaze from the Slytherin table to the girl in front of him “What d’ya mean? Of course I’m happy he can finally talk to people other than the bloody Malfoy.” He had retorted, completely unaware of the murderous aura his tense face and body were giving off, so Jane scoffed with amusement. “Yeah sure, maybe I’d amuse you by pretending I believe that,” she had said before leaning forwards over the table “if accusing you of being jealous wasn’t more fun.”

“You’re delusional if you think I could be jealous of Albus if my life depended on it, Jane.” He instantly stood up to leave the table with a frown, resembling somewhat a cranky child. Honestly, if he wasn’t annoyed with this whole thing going on with Malfoy and Albus, he’d be annoyed at just how much he seemed to be taking all this too personally. But this wasn’t really about Albus, he thought. It’s that James being turned on by a bloke who was very recently chasing Rose’s tail and spluttering on his words while meeting Harry and Ginny for the first time and getting excited about _ancient runes_ was fundamentally, astronomically and totally wrong.

“Very well Mr. Potter.” She’d shouted behind him. “I’m impressed that you aren’t jealous of the little brother taking away the attention from you.”

_It’s not about him dammit!_

Is how he left the Grand Hall.

He was now sitting next to Alfie on their desk, semi-zoned out from the lecture. He was looking out the window to the grey cloudy weather, unmoving and listening to the splatter of rain against the glass, when Alfie nudged him on the arm to his right.

“Are you alright mate? You haven’t moved at all for minutes.” He asked with a quiet, hesitant tone, so James turned to his right and managed a small smirk for his friend. “I’m fine Alfie, was just thinking.”

“Well don’t think so hard, you’re worrying me.”

“Oh, you git.” James nudged him back, sporting a genuine smile this time. Alfie laughed back, his concerns seemingly satisfied.

“Well I don’t blame you; I’d be thinking too if I were captain this year.”

_What does that mean?_ “What do you mean?”

“Rumor has it that Malfoy’s taking things by storm in practice James, and you’ve seen their match against Ravenclaw. He’s not aggressive but beaters and keepers can’t figure him out. He’s scoring massive.”

Was it ever going to be possible to have peace in this school this year without word of Malfoy ever again?

“Your imagination’s running away with you Alfie; you’re overestimating. He can’t sly his way around goals against us with passiveness, you know that.” He huffed out with a rigid posture and turned back to the window for a moment. “Honestly I can’t stand all this talk about him. People really think he’s the hot stuff now days.”

“Well he and your brother must’ve smoked something good in summer mate, they’ve changed big time.” Alfie laughed out before continuing “though they’re attached at the hip…” He got quiet then. He looked around and about briefly, then leaning in closer: “So, the guys have been talking.”

James squinted his face, confused by this secretive attitude all of a sudden. “About what?”, he whispered back.

Alfie was about to speak but apparently thought better. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times as seconds went on in uncertainty, but he finally shook his head a bit in retreat and pulled back to look the other way. “Never mind, I’ll tell you later.”

_Well you can’t just leave it at that. What about Malfoy and Albus?_ He grabbed and gave Alfie’s arm a firm squeeze to get the message across. “Just tell me mate, it’s fine.”

“Jame-“ “Alfie, you have to tell now.”

Alfie signed and leaned in even closer than before. “They’re probably shag-“

“MR. POTTER” the professor’s voice boomed from an inch away the desk. James let go of Alfie and both of them sat up straight as a rod before looking up. “Yes professor.” He only then payed enough attention to realize that the rest of the class had gone dead silent, with only hints of whispering.

“I believe a wizard doesn’t have to told to take the library list and go collecting books 10 times over to get the message, unless apparently the said wizard is you.” He shoved a parchment piece to his face for James to grab which James took quickly and strode out of the class without looking back.

On his way to the library, he reflected on what just happened and found that _Damn, I’m way too out of it these days,_

_but what was Alfie about to say?_

James never got to learn what Alfie was saying. Others must’ve told him to shut his mouth after that and so he did but in all honesty, James knew that it probably didn’t matter and that it was best he didn’t know whatever it was. Rumors in this school have been bothering him for a while now anyway, so best to stay as far away from it as possible, lest the throbbing vein on his forehead burst open. So while Alfie never told him, James never asked.

But things were getting exponentially better, because James had found a way to direct that anger into something much more productive; A juicy solution to the epidemic that’s spread across Hogwarts - through the imposter Malfoy. It was much easier now to manage his irritation, because the Gryffindor vs Slytherin game was steadily on its way; and boy was James excited for that. He trained with added vigor now (in a pleasant surprise to his team mates), dreaming of scoring goal after goal, hearing the roar of the crowd, seeing little Malfoy absolutely abolished and finally proving that he’ll always be his little brother’s loser friend and definitely anything but someone worthy of James’ attention.

He imagined time and time again the expression he’d have on his face as the whistle blows: His head hanged between his shoulders with a dejected expression, unable to look into his team mates eyes or the crowd, slowly flying down to the floor never to be able to walk with his chin high in this school ever again. With every single vision James would have, his determination would be inflamed even more and he’d dig his nails into the balm of his hand.

He’ll prove it alright. And everything will return back to normal. He will be the one not noticing Malfoy in the hallways once again.

It was again with this determination that he was walking down to the field for practice, squeezing the hilt of his broom with white knuckles. He’d brushed Alfie off in class, but he had a valid point. They needed to practice more against Slytherin’s new tactics, focused _of course_ around their new chaser, before the game in two weeks.

He tramped his boots against the hard floor once he reached the closed area of the field, to get rid of the mud that gathered there, and moved on to get to the grass to assemble the team. Yet with the scattered number of Gryffindors he saw, stretching and warming up, talking among themselves, he also saw players in green jerseys doing the same a bit further away. He immediately stomped up to Roxanne and forced his head into her space.

“What the hell are these Slytherins doing here!? Don’t they know it’s our time to use the field?”

She also leaned to his ear to give an irritated answer “It was arranged last week, remember genius? You were literally the first to know.”

_Oh fuck me, today is joint practice. Way to go James._

“No, yeah I remember now – was a bit confused to see these wankers here all of a sudden that’s all.”

Roxanne raised her brow comically high to get her message across but saved herself the trouble of a friendly insult. It was written on her face just how accustomed she was to such instances - but there was still a way to mess with her cousin’s laughable antics. So, taking the captain’s place she stepped forward and yelled out to address everybody. “Alright everyone, let’s do a few warm up laps around the field to start off, and then every player should go ahead with a few practice drills with the same jersey number player of the opposite team –“ she then looked back with a naughty smirk to a befuddled James. “like chasers practicing with chasers for example.” Then she turned back with an added swish to her hair. “We’ll figure out the rest later on. Everybody agree?”

As the people around started to humm and nod to Roxanne’s instructions and went ahead onto their brooms to do their laps, James suddenly grabbed his cousin’s shoulder again. “What the hell Roxanne, why the drills with the same jersey player?” he said, obviously offended at the prospect of doing drills with a certain Slytherin chaser, but he didn’t think he’d be offended further to see the victory in her eyes.

“What? Since the captain was very clearly distracted today I thought I’d step up. Unless of course you’d rather not work with someone you’re jealous of.” She ended, barely holding her giggles in. Oh the guts in his family, James thought. I should’ve - of course - known they’d catch up.

At his disgruntled expression Roxanne decided she needed to prick deeper to get anything out of him. “Well I would never in a hundred years think that you’d be dethroned by Malfoy of all people, and you’re certainly not taking it well at all.” She said and started to get into position on her broom to get on with the laps but James stood in front of her with irritation plastered on his face. “We’ll see about that in two weeks Roxy. I’ll make it clear what he’s really made of.” He turned his face to the left to look away from her gaze and huffed out. “I can’t even believe anyone can compare Malfoy to me for Merlin’s sake.”

She gave a small laugh that shook her body and looked back to James with deep brown eyes. It was plain how childish he was being, but also how his ego would be challenged this year. She loved James all the same, but perhaps a little humbling would do him good.

In the corner of her eye though, she spotted a blond figure in green hurriedly trotting to the field with broom at hand.

“Well, good luck!” She said before taking off with a swoop and rising in the air. James furrowed behind her though. _A strange one she is; ‘good luck’?_

Though suddenly a soft, breathless voice said: “Sorry I’m late” from behind him, so James turned around.

Malfoy, with his hair slightly disheveled from running framing his defined cheeks and jaw, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths, was in his number 5 green jersey – the same as James’. One long arm was holding onto his broom and he looked at James with bright grey eyes and a pink flush on his cheeks. “Hi James!” he said with a wide smile on his face, his eyes narrowing at the force of the said smile.

Suddenly, James’ pulse flared up as if he’d done the 2-hour practice already.

_…fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Alfie was going to tell James "They're probably shagging" about Scorp and Albus...yeah
> 
> Also, I am hungry for criticism guys so please don't hold back if you think I could've gone around something better in some other way or if you spot any typos.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are coming soon and I'm planning on finishing this fic within 2-3 weeks.


End file.
